It's my turn
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Launchpad gets lost in Time. I go to rescue him. Based loosely on "The Belt of Time" from Uncle Scrooge #398.


**It's my turn.**

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

* * *

Based on the "The Belt of Time" from Uncle Scrooge #398. I'm not sure I should of bothered buying it, Launchpad isn't in it too much and they make him look too dumb (WHY? Why can't you imbeciles knock that off already?), but did is done. From now on, I double-check before I buy it.

IF you knock it off, UT will be in my stories. Called by his proper name. If not, I'm still on strike.

Repeat after me: "It makes no difference to us which FICTIONAL CHARACTERS our audience likes. Our audience pays our paychecks. We should shut up and just sell what they want to buy and forget our opinion, as we are not buying this stuff."

* * *

The trouble with inventing anything is: if it works, if it sells, somebody comes out with a cheaper version and either skirts the copyright laws or thumbs their nose at the copyright laws. So it was with time travel.

Dr. Sara Bellum came out with her own time travel device that did not use bomblastium.

"It opens wormholes in Time and permits people to slip thur them. It thus does less damage to the time/space continuum. If you change anything, it does not matter- it as if the change was done by someone from that time. As if it was that way all the time. But we need somebody to test it and I suggest Launchpad McQuack does the testing." Sara began.

"Launchpad has experience in time travel, he is a great pilot and he is a SHUSH agent, even if he considers himself a freelancer." Sara told her bosses.

So...Dr. Bellum offered Launchpad a VERY well-paying temp job taking time belt on a test run.

"I think I should take the job. SHUSH likes me working for me at least once a year, this will get them off my back until next year. The pay is excellent. And the time belt has a built in force field to keep me from getting hurt." Launchpad said.

"Welll...I don't like it." I said.

"They've been trying to get me to work with DW again." Launchpad said.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Why would I? He's a idiot and he's got nothing but ego! No muscle, no detective skills, nothing but hot air! Let him fight crime solo or rejoin the Justice Ducks or join the Ultraheroes or take on a new sidekick! As long as I'M out of it...who cares?" Launchpad replied.

"Agreed. OK, If it'll keep you FAR away from that mental case, it's fine by me." I replied.

So, Launchpad agreed to fly the time belt. But since I smelled trouble, I borrowed the Millennium Shortcut,(1) just in case. I had it full of bomblastium and ready to go...if I had to.

Launchpad put the time belt on, as requested. Dr. Bellum kept kibitzing, which Launchpad tuned out. Launchpad listened and did what he was told, but did not allow it to make him nervous.

"Now, turn the knob to activate the belt." Dr. Bellum said.

But BEFORE Launchpad could touch the knob, he disappeared.

"What happened? Launchpad didn't touch the knob!" I asked.

"Oops." Dr. Bellum said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "OOPS"! THAT'S MY HUSBAND YOU JUST MISLAID!" I screamed.

"The time belt was supposed to OPEN worm holes. I assumed they would be hard to open...apparently we simply lack the ability to slip thur them. The time belt apparently let Launchpad slip thur a worm hole...without it having to open one." Dr. Bellum said.

"And now what happens to him?" I asked.

"Launchpad just keep slipping thur time hole after time hole, getting more and more lost..." Dr. Bellum sputtered.

"Great. And YOU study the problem for 50 years until you come up with a THEORY on how SOMEBODY ELSE can get him back! Good thing I got the timeship ready, I half-expected something like this! I'm going after him!" I replied.

"You're going to rescue Launchpad?" Mr. McDuck said. He had insisted on witnessing all this.

"Of course. Especially if all I got to do is travel in Time and give him a ride home." I replied.

"Take this. It's a tracking devise. It will find the belt and thus find Launchpad. He can't take the belt off until he's back in the proper time." Dr. Bellum said.

"Which means he can't stop slip sliding away till he's back in the proper time." I muttered.

I got into the timeship and went back in Time, looking for my Launchpad, following the tracker.

MEANWHILE, Launchpad "popped" up in the 1920's, where Disney left UT stranded in the 1920's, Honest.

In Disney's Ducktales # 17 and 18, the Ducktales Ducks go back in time to the 1920's to prevent Magica from stealing the Lucky Dime from the young Mr. McDuck. UT went with them BUT UT DID NOT GO BACK WITH THEM. Disney apparently forgot all about him and left him there with no way to get "home".(2)

Launchpad, upon seeing UT, went to ask for help and advice on home to get "home". But hardly had Launchpad gone up to UT, did another time hole opened up which took Launchpad and UT to the Time from whence UT came (about 2 years before Launchpad's "now"). It left UT there, home, safe and sound...

THEN, another time hole opened and pop! went Launchpad.

"Let's NOT do the time warp again!" sang Launchpad jokily.(3)

This time, Launchpad appeared in a very strange place. A little homo sapien female, with fuzzy red hair was there, crying her eyes out.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?" Launchpad asked.

"A giant talking duck? Great. First, I get kidnapped, and now I'm cracking up." LITTLE ORPHAN ANNIE replied.

"I won't hurt you. You were kidnapped? Maybe I can help. Take my hand." Launchpad said.

"I trust you." Annie replied.

She took his hand.

Another time hole opened. Launchpad and Annie appeared in a Mansion where a bald male homo sapian paced his equivalent of the worry room. Then he saw Annie.

"Annie! You're home! How?" Daddy Warbucks said.

"It was this funny giant talking duck." Annie said.

"Duck? What duck?" Daddy Warbucks asked.

Launchpad had disappeared again.

"It must of been a dream. Oh, Daddy, there's no place like home!" Annie said.(4)

ELSEWHERE, Launchpad was voyaging (5)again.

"I'm glad I put that little girl monster back where she came from. (6) She sorta reminded me of Webby." Launchpad said.

MEANWHILE, I was trying to find Launchpad by following the tracker. But that just took me where he'd been AFTER he left. I tried running his last locations thur the computer to see if there was a pattern as to where he was going. No pattern existed. Then, I thought of something I should of before.

"The Rock of Eternity! The Center of All Time and Space! (7) I bet I can spot Launchpad there!" I said, thinking out loud.

So I aimed the timeship for the middle of Time and Space. There, I found the Rock of Eternity. It's kind of hard to miss, it's huge. I orbited the Rock of Eternity and looked out at Space and Time. I saw not only where Launchpad was, but where he was going. And I got there first.

Launchpad saw me coming.

"Sharan! Stop this crazy thing!(8)" Launchpad said.

"Hey, hitchhiker of the Galaxy! (9)Hop in, honey! Quick!" I said.

Launchpad jumped on board the time ship.

"Thanks! You came back for me!" Launchpad said.

"You're not mad or resentful of ME rescuing YOU?" I asked.

"Huh? You oblivious love me to go thur all this trouble for me. Why would that make me mad or resentful?" Launchpad asked.

"Don't know. It would some guys. You rescuing me is supposed to make ME resentful, not that I can figure out WHY. Everybody need a little help now and then. And if the people you love don't help you, who will?" I replied.

"Let's go Home." Launchpad said.

And we did. Wormholes could not open out within the ship. I tried to remove the timebelt, but couldn't. Once we got home, Dr Bellum boarded the timeship. She UNLOCKED THE BELT WITH A KEY SHE FORGOT TO GIVE TO LAUNCHPAD ( I nearly murdered her),removed the timebelt and went back to the drawing board.

**The End.**

* * *

(1) Apparently UT is into Star Wars, just like Launchpad is a Trekkie.

(2) There are times I think I like UT better than Disney does.

(3) "Rocky Horror Picture Show" joke.

"(4) "Wizard of Oz" the movie joke.

I thought it stunk that they ended that strip with Annie stranded like that.

(5) There was this TV show called "Voyagers" about this good looking DUMB guy who traveled in time with this snot nosed know-in-all annoying brat...

(6) "Monster, Inc." joke.

(7) I've read one too many a copy of "Shazam." I am ignoring Fakers from Jamaica even DC does not claim are the ORIGINAL Marvel Family.

(8)" Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy" joke.**  
**

(9) George Jetson joke. "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!"


End file.
